As Time Goes By
by Gintomi
Summary: Was Yvonne really just a go to gal? Or could there have been a reason for her taste in men.
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough. Maybe I should cancel those release papers and have him stay a little while longer at Drancy … or should I transfer him to Auschwitz? I'm having a hard time deciding"

"Please Major Strasser just a little more time. Mr. Blaine is a cold man who keeps to himself. I've tried for weeks now to get information from him, but he's a bitter, self absorbed, broken American." Yvonne got onto her knees and grabbed Major Strasser's hand. With tears forming in her eyes she begged him for her brothers life "Anton is all I have left, please don't harm him please. I just need more time, I'll find a way to make that man trust me, but I need a little more time, please Major Strasser!"

The German Major threw off Yvonne's hands and walked over to get his hat and jacket. "I'm going over there now to get my transit papers back, you have one more week before your brother meets an unfortunate factory accident." Major Strasser turned and walked out of Yvonne's apartment.

She was lucky Sascha didn't walk her inside and offer himself a drink like he usually did. Yvonne had been communicating with Major Strasser through letters and telegrams since their first meeting in occupied France eight months ago.

"_Well it says here that your brother is a spy for the Resistance, we had no choice but to put him in a concentration camp."_

"_But your wrong Major! Anton is harmless and weak. He has trouble breathing, his body cannot handle the stress that a spy must endure!"_

"_Perhaps you're right. I'll tell you what. You help me out with a few, oh we'll call them fact-finding missions, and I in turn will look over your brothers' case and see that we've made a mistake and release him. Do we have a deal?"_

Yvonne had traveled from France, to Poland, Czechoslovakia, Italy, and now to Casablanca helping Major Strasser find information on men he deemed a threat to the Nazis Army. Richard Blaine was the last person she had to find incriminating information on before her brother could be released. She feared every day for his health and safety, but kept her faith. Yvonne would soon be reunited with him and they could either go to America or Portugal until it was safe to return to France.

Looking into the mirror she touched her face and began to sob. If anyone found out what she had been doing they would kill her as a traitor to her country. "I just want to go home," she said as she touched the sobbing woman staring back at her, the glass was cool under her fingertips. She let her fingers trail down to the mirrors edge while she continued to stare into the eyes of tragic woman before her. Yvonne picked up her hair brush and began to comb through her hair "If good looks and humor aren't enough to win you over, maybe a jealous heart is the key."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up! I feel like drinking and seeing the sites," the three German soldiers laughed as they pulled up next to the curb of Ricks Café Americana.

"Wait a minute Hans … someone has to stay with the car. We can not leave a military issued vehicle unattended with so many enemies around" Dearg smiled at the weaker soldier while Bruno chuckled in the front seat.

"But I wanted to go out and have fun tonight Dearg, why can't Bruno watch the car?"

"Because I have a better chance of meeting fine young women with Bruno, you might scare them off" hopping out of the car both Bruno and Dearg howled in laughter as they walked into the café.

Hans sat in the backseat and huffed _"Why do I let them treat me this way? They'll see … one day I'll show them who's top dog."_

"Those men are buffoons."

Turning around, Hans saw a beautiful French woman looking him up and down.

"Men who act like children will attract weak and undesirable women, you on the other hand, seem to show class …" Yvonne walked up to the side of the car and began stroking the soldiers' arm "Would you like to show them what type of women you attract monsieur?"

The German soldier nodded dumbfounded and got out of the car. Extending his arm Yvonne took it and began charming Hans until they were laughing like old friends as they marched into Ricks'.


End file.
